1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plasma generation apparatuses and, more particularly, to remote plasma generation apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote plasma generation apparatus generates radicals using plasma and provides the generated radicals into a process chamber to perform a cleaning process or the like. That is, there is a difference between a position where the plasma is generated by the remote plasma generation apparatus and a position where a process is practically performed.